Wideorecenzja
thumb|Od tego wszystko się zaczęłowideorecenzja - jest to jedna z serii filmów umieszczonych na kanale Klocuch12 i KlocuchRecenzje. Rozprawia w nim na temat gier, które ogrywa. Czasem nie gier, ale recenzje przedmiotów czy wydarzeń. Jest to najstarsza seria i obecnie razem z kabaretami najważniejsza. Spis Ten rodzaj filmu występował na obu kanałach mistrza: Klocuch12: * The Nomand soul - recenzja * Dink Smalwod - recenzja pl * Murk - recenzja pl * GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) * Crime life 3 - recenzja (morzliwości) * Sprinter cel chos thory - wideorecenzja * the smins - wideoecenzja * ned for spedd 2 - wideorecenzja * max payne - wideorecenzja * minicraft - wideorecenzja * hitmen - wideorecenzja * gta - wideorecenzja * Panzers - wideorecenzja * ford racing - wideorecenzja * cal of juraez - wideorecenzja * mafia - wideorecenzja * cal of duti - wideorecenzja * gotic 2 - wideorecenzja * codenamend - wideorecenzja * shade - wideorecenzja * ned for spedd most watned - wideorecenzja * fifa 09 - wideorecenzja * obliwion - wideorecenzja * uneral torturnament - wideorecenzja * wiedzmin - wideorecenzja * gta 4 - wideorecenzja * Buterfeild 3 - wideorecenzja * mafia 2 - wideorecenzja * sanits row - wideorecenzja * amnesia - wideorecenzja * just cause 2 - wideorecenzja * skyrim 5 - wideorecenzja * asasin cred rewelation - wideorecenzja * pankiler - wideorecenzja * hary poter komnata tajemnic - wideorecenzja * kaan - wideorecenzja * beyond god evil - wideorecenzja * stalkler cien czarnobyla - wideorecenzja * wiedzmin 2 - wideorecenzja * wolfnstein - wideorecenzja * alan wake - wideorecenzja * tomb raider aniweraly - wideorecenzja * Tibia - wideorecenzja na proźbe KlocuchRecenzje/Klocuch *postal 3 - wideorecenzja *gta przez internet - wideorecenzja *terorist tekdownn - wideorecenzja *olimpiada - wideorecezja *gta sa 4 - wideorecenzja *sprinter cel convicion - wideorecenzja *塊回顧中國 - wideorencezja *landwirhaft simulator - wideorecenzja *max payne 3 - wideorecenzja *ned for sped most wandtet - wideorecenzja *mas efect 3 - wideorecenzja *zagubieni - wideorecenzja *strandet 2 - wideorecenzja *the hunter - wideorecenzja *prototype - wideorecenzja *sacred - wideorecenzja *army rage - wideorecenzja *postal 2 - wideorecenzja *klocuch12 - wideorecenzja *wolrd of tanks - wideorecenzja *klocuch 12 2 - wideorecenzja *zemsta kujona - wideorecenzja *olimpiada 2 - wideorecenzja *stakler zew pyrpeci - wideorecenzja *asasin cred 4 - wideorecenzja *hotwels - wideorecenzja *rambo - wideorecenzja *koza - wideorecenzja *red ochestra 2 - wideorecenzja *wach dog - wideorecenzja *bond - wideorecenzja *risen 3 - wideorecenzja *kinkong - wideorecenzja *ryse - wideorecenzja *formula 1 - wideorecenzja *far cry 4 - wideorecenzja *dying ligt - wideorecenzja *driwer - wideorecenzja *streangehod - wideorecenzja *gta 5 - wideorecenzja *wiedzmin 3 - wideorecenzja *batman - wideorecenzja *klocki lego - wideorecenzja *blod in old - wideorecenzja *metal gaer solid 5 - wideorecenzja *autobusy - wideorecenzja *falout 4 - wideorecenzja *stret racig synidcate - wideorecenzja *undertale - wideorecenzja *yaneder simulatr - wideorecenzja *strazaki - wideorecenzja *akelihne gun - wideorecenzja *youtube life - wideorecenzja *doom - wideorecenzja *olimpada 3 - wideorecenzja *fahrenheit - wideorecenzja *butrefeld 1 - wideorecenzja *wideorecenzja kanalu *mafia 3 - wideorecenzja *astrone - wideorecenzja *indiana jons - wideorecenzja *praca - wideorecenzja *rozowa pantera - wideorecenzja *mysze z kulkami - wideorecenzja *skoki narcairskie - wideorecenzja *maas efekt adromeda - wideorecenzja *samuraje - wideorecenzja *tony hawk 4 - wideorecenzja *nocne granie outlast 2 - wideorecenzja *mortal kombat *el marador - wideorecenzja *shoratge - wideorecenzja *tekken 7 - wideorecenzja *e 3 - wideorecenzja *the nomand soul - wideorecenzja remake *glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja *p u b g - wideorecenzja *helblade senusas sarfice - wideorecenzja *cuphad - wideorecenzja *elex - wideorecenzja *wolfstein 2 - wideorecenzja *cal of duti wwi - wideorecenzja *zegarek hyker - wideorecenzja *mortal kombat x *thor 2011 caly film pl *nauka jazdy - wideorecenzja *dywizjon 360 *dywizjon 303 - wideorecenzja *kigdome come derviance - wideorecenzja *e4 - wideorecenzja *buterfeld przez internet - wideorecenzja *skyrim 6 - pierwsza wideorecenzja na swiecie *prey - wideorecenzja *cartonfal - wideorecenzja *328 *iniemamocni 2 - wideorecenzja *mafia 4 *kameleon - wideorecenzja *shenume - wideorecenzja *buterfiled 5 - wideorecenzja *gralem w najnowszego spadermena na komputerze - wideorecenzja *gta o kombojach 2 - wideorecenzja (usunięty film) *gta o kombojach 2 - wideoreceznja *polski baterfild *rok 2018 - wideorecenzja *pajak chlop - wideorecenzja *glosnik hyker 2 - wideorecenzja *cos dla milosnikow samolotow *podruba wiedzmina 3 *tokio drift *60 sekund *pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje *e5 - wideorecenzja *hitman caly film Ciekawostki * Do tej pory zostały wysłane razem 154 wideorecenzje, 46 na starym i 108 na nowym. * The Nomand soul - recenzja to najstarszy film opublikowany na Klocuch12. Obecnie jest jednak usunięty z niewiadomego powodu. Można jednak znaleźć reupload. W 2017 Klocuch zrobił jego remake. * Cartonfal - wideorecenzja również miał drugą wersję, 328. W tym przypadku jednak było to spowodowane problemem z jakością (który został naprawiony). * Wideorecenzje nieobejmujące gry to mysze z kulkami - wideorecenzja, e 3 - wideorecenzja, glosnik hyker - wideorecenzja, zegarek hyker - wideorecenzja, thor 2011 caly film pl, rok 2018 - wideorecenzja, glosnik hyker 2 - wideorecenzja, tokio drift, 60 sekund, pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje, e5 - wideorecenzja '''oraz '''hitman caly film * Pierwsza wideorecenzja miała napis recenzja, dwie następne miały napis recenzja pl, a czwarta i piąta recenzja (morzliwości). * Po tych czterech wyjątkowe napisy miały Tibia wideorecenzja na proźbe, skyrim 6 - pierwsza wideorecenzja na swiecie oraz gralem w najnowszego spadermena na komputerze - wideorecenzja * Wideorecenzje bez słowa "wideorecenzja" to mortal kombat x, thor 2011 caly film pl, dywizjon 360, 328, polski baterfild, podruba wiedzmina 3, tokio drift, 60 sekund i pomysly na sniadanie obiad i kolacje * dywizjon 360 był jedyną wideorecenzją w technologii 360 na kanale. * mortal kombat i mortal kombat x też były wyjątkowymi wideorecenzjami, ponieważ Klocek czytał tekst od tyłu, po czym go odwrócił. * Najdłuższą nazwę filmiku ma gralem w najnowszego spadermena na komputerze - wideorecenzja. Co za dzban wymyślał tą nazwę, Klocek taki głupi nie jest... * Najkrótszą z kolei miał 328, nie wysilił się... * Klocuch zajmował się głównie nimi na starym koncie. Na nowym jest obok nich dużo więcej serii. * GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) to mógł być film, na którym Klocuch zaczął trollować. Trzy poprzednie na to nie wyglądają. Inni sugerują, że dopiero Crime life 3 recenzja (morzliwości) był celowo wątpliwej jakości. Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Serie